“Three dimensional printing” as an art includes various methods for producing metal parts.
In 3D printing, in general, unsupported spans as well as overhanging or cantilevered portions of a part may require removable and/or soluble and/or dispersing supports underneath to provide a facing surface for deposition or to resist deformation during post-processing.